Just Give Me a Reason
by Enelya Arcamenal
Summary: Six friends end up in a car crash they die, or do they? For some reason thay end up in middle earth as elves(only one of them)stay as human(only 2) or even as hobbits!(do the math). Aragorn/oc Boromir/oc Legolas/oc Merry/oc Pippin/oc and Frodo/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Lo peeps! Righto, I writ this story like in march and then I sort of forgot to update it then, I watched the hobbit 2 and I'm in a LoTR sort of mood so, voila! Have fun. I will try to update as soon as I can. **

**This is the Fellowship of the ring at the moment. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 1: Die young**

**The red convertible flashed through the city, loud music pumps through the speakers. Inside there were six teenage girls. They are returning from watching a film at the cinema. The film was The Hobbit 2.**

**Annabelle Brooke. 18 and 5'1". With long golden brown hair. Her eyes are as green as grass and are framed with long golden lashes. She is funny;D, surprising she will do anything for the ones she loves. Theme song; Some nights by Fun**

**Becky Chubbs. 18 and 5'6". With long, thick, shiny, dark, brown slightly wavy hair. Her eyes are forest green. She has a well polished look. Becky is vain but loving and knows what she wants and how to get it. She can come across as bossy and motherly. She gets jealous easy and is fearless. Theme song; Fearless by Taylor swift**

**Lily Kennedy. 18 and 5'11". Her hair is sleek and brown with blonde highlights. It is layered and straight. Her eyes are as a human many layers of blue as an elf turquoise. She is kind and intelligent as well as very witty. Unfortunately she is very very unlucky. She's loud even if she doesn't mean to be. Theme song; Boulevard of broken dreams by greenday**

**Peyton. 18 and 5'1". Her hair is muddy brown and usually in a plait. Her eyes are sky blue. She is humorous and foolish but unbelievably loyal. Has a bad memory. She is fickle. Theme song; we are never getting back together; Taylor swift**

**Millie. 18 and 4'8". Her hair is light blonde in a cut that comes just above her shoulders it has some light brown highlights through it. Her eyes are brown and sometimes described as soulful. She is silly and has her 'blonde' moments. ;) She's a worrier and is very stupid. Theme song; stupid girls by pink**

**Farren. 18 and 6'1". Her hair is frizzy and like chocolate her eyes are like molten honey. She is independent and courageous. She is headstrong and brave. Theme song; Ridin solo**

**"****Turn it up Becky" One of the girls whined "It's not LOUD enough yet." "Awwww Farren my eardrums will burst "Becky replied laughing. Farren grinned and leaned back onto the creamy upholstery of the convertible. "Now THAT was a good movie!" Lily announced shaking her hair. Farren sighed with jealousy. Everyone in the group (other than Lily) agreed that Lily was the prettiest. With her layered hair and eyes, lithe physique and great personality made her a total boy magnet.**

**"****Hey keep it down one of my favourite songs just came on" Millie commanded. Everyone hushed.**

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

"Come on sing girls" Peyton cried. They all sung.

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hearts, out our minds  
Runnin like we outta time  
Wild childs, lookin' good  
Livin hard just like we should  
Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know)  
That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing till we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

"Yeah PARRRRRTAAAAAAAYYYYY" Lily shouted it was to that that everyone began to dance. Except Becky because she was driving (of COURSE)

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hunks, taking shots  
Stripping down to dirty socks  
Music up, gettin' hot  
Kiss me, give me all you've got  
It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)  
That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand i'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing till we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Then Becky grinned and threw her hands in the air just as the lamps on the avenue switched off plunging everything into darkness. The girls shreiked as the car lost control the music still blaring.

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone 

The car spun off the road. It whirled around then with a fatal crunch it hit the a tree. The last thing Farren saw before she plunged into darkness was the leaves on the tree and the lamp lights flicking back on. The last lines of the song rang into the night.

So while you're here in my arms  
let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

The last line wobbled weakly out of the stereo

Like we're gonna die young

It was just then that the girls disappeared.

**A/N = Hey did you like it most people don't know me so if you are out there reading this can I say one thing THANK YOU for reading this**

**Pls review**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hey people! Second chapter, enjoy and reveiw

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's

Chapter 2: I will not be moved

Lily woke up, she didn't open her eyes or anything though, but she _knew_ that she was awake. Like awake, awake not God am I dreaming awake but awake. If that makes sense. Lily could hear something. Like really hear something like it was just across the room. No, God dammit as if it was right next to her. Someone was next to her of course but this other noise wasn't, somehow she knew it wasn't. Footsteps grew louder then faded away. She could hear the quiet, steady but rhythmical breathing of the person beside her. Slowly she unclenched her fists feeling the velvety fabric under sensitive fingers. She tossed her head on a pillow, soft as feathers.

Lily opened one eye than another. Deliberately, cautiously bit by bit.

"Oh hello milady, I'm so glad your awake, we were beginning to think that well that you'd never wake up." The voice was silky and quite obviously a women's. Lily sat up but felt dizzy and nauseous. "Please don't bring your self any harm." Lily's eyes focused on the Lady, so breathtakingly beautiful. Her skin was like alabaster and her hair as black as raven wing. Her eyes were like stars on a moonlit sky and her lips the colour of candy floss. Who Lily wondered, could_ ever _hold a candle to such overwhelming beauty? "Please" the woman pleaded "do not look at me like that, it is uncomfortable." Lily hastily shut her mouth. "My name is Arwen daughter of Elrond of Rivendell." Arwen, Lily mused, a beautiful name for a beautiful lady. "I am flattered that you think that but 'woman' is perhaps the wrong term."

"Oh" Lily hadn't realised that she had spoken that out loud. "My name is Lily Kennedy daughter of no one."

"What an enchanting name, Lady Lily, yes enchanting."

"Milady a question" Lily bit her lip and gulped "I mean only to say, well ummm you see." Drat she thought stop Lily confidence. "Is there anyone _more_ beautiful than you?"

There was silence then Arwen laughed, a wonderful, amazing laugh, words could not describe it. The sound was like bells chiming in perfect harmony. "I believe there is one more beautiful."

"Who?" Lily demanded. Arwen laughed again.

"You are tired, but one clue I'll give." Carefully she lifted the mirror that lay on the bedside table; with steady hands she pushed Lily into a sleeping position. She then held the mirror in front of Lily. Lily didn't have time to look properly but she did notice one thing. She now had a pair of pointed elf ears an inhuman quality she did not have before. Then sleep overtook her.

Becky lay un-conscious in the forest just to the right of Minas Tirith. It was small but the Tirithians liked it that way. Just by chance Boromir, the stewards' son was walking in slow circles in the forest. It was his third lap around when he found her. Her arm was slashed with deep cut Boromir felt deeply sorry for her he just had to help. He walked swiftly forward and lifted her up, bridal style. He then marched back to the city. People crowded around him as he brought this un-conscious, weirdly dresses, injured, girl into the main hall of Minas Tirith. "Laiian, come help me." Boromir shouted. The young elf maid ran forward eager to help. Her face fell when she saw Becky's injuries "She needs immediate medication tell the doctors we have work to do." Boromir nodded and left the girl with Laiian, she was the best healer in Minas Tirith.

Laiian began with Becky's arm wounds, big gashed several centimetres deep. She applied some anaesthetics to the wounds so she could stitch them up. It took about five minutes. Eventually she was done, carefully asking several soldiers to carry the girl to a spare room Laiian visited Boromir. "Lord the procedure was a success she will be fine."

"Mmmmm I'd like to talk to her when she wakes up."

"Your wish will be heeded." Laiian backed out of the room and hurried to catch up with the soldiers. For a long time she sat beside Becky not doing anything but listening. Eventually Becky woke up. "Where am I, you where am I?" Becky looked worried lost anxious. "Milady this is Minas Tirith, the steward's son, Boromir he found you." Becky looked lost. Confusion swept across the girls face. "I'm Laiian your maid here, Boromir would like to speak to you. There are dresses in the wardrobe take your pick." Becky stumbled over to the wardrobe and looked inside, the dresses were beautiful. It would take forever to choose, or so she thought. Infact it only took her a couple of minutes to find the perfect one. It was made of silk and chiffon, the fabric was a light blue colour and swirled around her figure. "Come milady his lordship would like to speak with you.

Laiian lead Becky to Boromir. "Excuse me I believe you wanted to speak with me." Becky said. "Yes. I did. Now answer me a few questions."

"Ok."

"First, what is your name?"

"Becky."

"I've never heard of that name is it elvish?"

"No it erm its well Warriorish" Becky blurted "Because I like to go on adventures."

"Well then Becky would you like to accompany me to Rivendell it dangerous and there will be evil creatures."

"Um well sure, it's just I don't know how to protect myself with any weapons."

Boromir smiled "I leave in two days Ill try to teach you with a sword it's easiest." Becky liked the sound of that, more time with him, the one that took her in, the one that well asked her to come. Just like Lily and Annabelle.

Annabelle stumbled up to the gates of the town. Bree was what the sign said, Bree. It sounded like a good town one that she could find help in. Luckily she wasn't injured badly, just a few scratches and a splitting headache that's all. She wearily knocked on the big wooden doors that lead into the town. "Who is it, what cha want eh? An old man opened a slot in the gate door. His face was cracked and several teeth were missing, it scared Annabelle. She wished with all her heart she had Lily with her, Lily had been her best friend for like forever. When one was scared the other would be there. Lily wasn't here now no Annabelle gulped and began to speak "I wish to find a inn here maybe somewhere to stay."

"Indeed well you better come in then." The man opened the gate with a groan. Annabelle walked through, looking all around her. Darkness shrouded her mist whirled around the streets. Eventually she reached the battered sign of the Prancing Pony. Shakily she opened the door. The place fell silent as they took in the battered worn girl standing at the door.

One step at a time Annabelle she told herself. Only to the bar. But she didn't get that far. Barely one step into the inn when she blacked out. Everyone gasped. Strider strode through the crush of people surrounding the girl. "Please people I will look after her she's obviously hurt and I have most medical experience." He carefully swept her up in his arms and carried her to his room. Who was she? This mystery girl.

Strider sighed and laid her down on his bed. Sitting in his chair he closed his eyes waiting for her to wake up.

"Oi you there where am I." Annabelle almost screamed. This woke Strider up. "Ma'am you're awake." Annabelle looked abashed. "You are in Bree milady at the Prancing Pony." Annabelle nodded.

"And you are?"

"Me? I'm Strider milady." She nodded again as if trying to convince herself she wasn't dreaming. "My name is Annabelle and please no formalities its Annabelle to one and all." Except Lily, she told herself.

"Are you ok Annabelle, you fainted last night see?"

"Oh I see."

"How did you come to find Bree?"

"I ….. Don't actually know." Annabelle frowned usually she was good at remembering things."

"Never mind milady. Let's go get you a drink. But first put these on" Annabelle nodded. And started to get changed.

A/N

Lol did you like it? It's a long chapter but still. The next chapter should be up soon enough.

Please review and thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers. ;)**

**This is the 3****rd**** chapter YaY!**

**All about the hobbits in this chapter **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's **

Chapter 3: Through the fire and flames

Farren awoke with an almighty headache. She lay on an unfamiliar cobbled path. All around her green, green and more green. Hills of lush green grass. Hills with doors in them. Hills with ….. wait hills with doors in them? Farren blinked. Hills shouldn't have doors in them. Right? And no she thought it can't be little people. Like full grown adults that are 3'6" or something. Sure there are some adults like that but a whole village of them. No way.

Farren looked away she was going crazy. Must be the headache. Little people. God what was she thinking. That's the problem Farren you're not thinking or if you are its imaginary thinking. She looked around her. Beside the path there was a smallish blue lake that sparkled like dozens of tiny sapphires in the sunshine. Suddenly she remembered the car crash, her friends and death. "Lily! Annabelle! Becky!" no answer. She gazed over the lake and saw something. There on the other side of the lake was a small sandy beach. On that beach lay two familiar figures. Her best friends Peyton and Millie.

Farren scrambled towards the beach, she went around the lake instead of going through it. Odd she thought usually she would have dived in and swam across but she felt some sort of weird distaste two swimming today. Oh well she pushed that to the back of her mind. There were more important things to think about namely her two best friends. "Millie! Peyton!" no one answered. Shit. Were they ok? Just then Peyton groaned and sat slowly up. "Farren is that you." She asked

"Yeah." Farren assured her rushing to her side. "What's up?

"What's up what's up? Hmmm let me think about that. Nothing other than I feel like Humpty Dumpty – cracked in half." Farren smiled. "But hey I'll stop cracking you up, hey get it crack you up and I feel cracked, no god get a sense of humour Farren. "Anyway yeah I'll stop if you tell me where the hell are we?"

"Good question Pey, but one I want to know myself."

"What?"

"We, my good friend, are in a land where hills have doors and little people live in these hills."

"Oh right, speaking of little people you, my friend, seem to have shrunk."

"Peyton, you're not interested in the fact that hills have doors and little people living in them but in the fact that I have shrunk."

"Yes."

"Wait a sec, back along a bit I've shrunk?"

"Yes you have shrunk a considerable amount too." Peyton replied "Infact you are smaller than me." She said it some what proudly.

"What, never. I'm not smaller than you. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY! I'm shorter than you. But I've always been taller than you. Like since forever how can this be?" Farren shrieked. Peyton laughed.

"Calm it! God it only height it's like age, it's only a number."

"Huh oh yeah right, still it's uncomfortable for me being short." Peyton laughed again

"Hello, is someone out there?" Somebody called. The girls looked at each other. They had to get away from here! "Come on Millie wake up." Millie had remained un-conscious through all the commotion." I think she's out." Peyton stated the obvious. They tried everything to wake her up. "Good grief." Peyton whispered looking to the sky. Millie still didn't stir. Meanwhile the voice got louder. "Hello, hello is anyone out there?"

"Uuughh." Millie groaned. Finally Farren thought, between her and Peyton she managed to lug Millie up the bank. Right in front of four youngish hobbits. Not that the girls knew that they were hobbits but still. "Hello?" one of them said he was ginger and truth to be told, fat. "Someone's been at the pies." Millie muttered. Farren hadn't realised that she was awake but her comment made her crack a smile anyway. The fat hobbit glared. Two of the hobbits were on the ground doubled up in laughter. At that the fat hobbit scowled.

"My name is Sam." The fat one announced "That is Frodo and those to fools are Meriadoc and Peregrine." The words were spat with distain.

"My name is not Meriadoc, its Merry." Merry corrected Sam.

"Yes and my name is Pippin, not peregrine." Pippin added. Millie rolled her eyes.

"What are your names my good hobbits?" Sam asked.

"Al righty mate lets get a few things clear, we are not yours secondly we are not hobbits, whatever they are, and thirdly, thirdly well umm, why are my bloody feet so big?" Peyton explained with bucket loads of attitude. Farren giggled. That Sam was crazy, hobbitettes what the hell were they. "Are you crazy mate? We aint no hobbitettes so g'day to you. Ye must be joking." Millie voiced Farrens thoughts in a crappy Australian accent. The hobbits faces blanked. God, Farren thought great little people with no sense of humour.

"Mills they aren't joking look at there faces. Cant you see that." Farren pointed out. Frodo shot her a thankful glance.

"Now we are straight with that, there's my uncles party up on the hills. It's half over but you're welcome to come." Frodo informed the girls. They looked at each over, a party, might be interesting. "Sure we'll come." Millie stated, talking for Farren and Peyton to. The girls grinned. Party time. "I'm Farren" Farren explained "they are Millie and Peyton. We don't know how we got here or where we are."

"You're in Middle Earth, and right now you're in The Shire. Where all the hobbits live." Sam replied.

"Middle Earth? Never heard of it. There's earth, just earth nothing else. Clear?" Millie chipped in. "The Shire? What kind of name is that?" Sam huffed and rushed ahead.

Farren could hear the music now; it was folksy, with a fast beat. Farrens favourite type of music. Soon she was lost in the music. To begin with she copied the other hobbits dancing but Farren had a lifetimes worth of dance lessons. So the basic swinging dance was boring. It was then that Farren began to dance street style. The music changed, it got faster. A circle was created around her; hobbits of all ages clapped her on. It was so much fun. Eventually she had to sit down as she was exhausted after all that dancing. "Fireworks!" someone yelled. Farren looked up and there in the sky fireworks like shed never seen them before. Cannons of colour, flashes light. The oohed and ahhed with excitement.

Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw Millie, Pippin, Merry and Peyton creeping towards Gandalf's cart of fireworks. Oh god she thought and followed them.

"Quick." Merry hissed to Pippin as he scrambled on to the cart. Pippin lifted up a firework. "No no, the big one!" Merry hissed again.

"Come on Pippin." Millie encouraged. Pippin grabbed the largest firework in the cart. "Whoa come on." Peyton grinned; this was going to be fun. The hobbits casually walked away. They all hurried into a tent and stuck the firework into the ground. Pippin lot the fuse. "Done." He said proudly.

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground." Merry pointed out.

"It is in the ground." Pippin told him.

"Outside." Millie whispered. Peyton face palmed.

"Oh God." She began but was cut off by Pippin.

"It was your idea." He argued. Unfortunately he didn't get very far as the firework set off. The four hobbits were thrown to the ground covered in black soot. The firework changed in to a large fiery dragon, it raced up in the sky. Then it turned course and plummeted to the ground. Sending the hobbits scattering to the ground before it burst into dozens of bright colourful illuminations.

"That was good." Merry stated.

"Let's get another." Pippin chirped. Suddenly a large shadow loomed over the hobbits.

"Peregrine Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck I should have known." The voice was deep and manly. "Millie and Peyton Edwards as well. What should we do with you?" Gandalf mused. Farren grinned and crept away. Just like her best friends. Farren searched the crowd to find Frodo and his uncle Bilbo.

Hobbits were yelling "Speech, Bilbo! Speech!" She could see Frodo pushing Bilbo towards a stage. She hurried towards them. "My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots." Bilbo began. People cheered. Farren laughed. "Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!"

"Happy Birthday!" Hobbits yelled, Farren joined in.

"Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." Bilbo carried on. Farren frowned how insulting.

"I, uh, I h-have things to do. I've put this off for far too long. I regret to announce this is The End. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." Frodo's eyes widened. Farren shot him a concerned look, he obviously didn't know of Bilbo's departure. Farren looked back towards the stage just in time to see Bilbo disappear into thin air. "Frodo he's gone!" Millie, Peyton, Merry and Pippin run towards them.

"Did you see that hes gone!" they grinned and laughed before dancing back towards a tent where they were cleaning plates and bowls. "We should go back to my uncle's house." Frodo whispered "He might be back there."

"Sure, let's go, lead the way, allonsy." Farren cried.

They walked for a while till they reached a hill with a door. It was a nice door. Freshly painted and everything. Though pea green wasn't the best choice of colour.

"Bilbo!" Frodo yelled. "Bilbo!" Frodo opens the door to reveal Gandalf. "Gandalf?" Frodo exclaims. Farren sees a gold ring lying on the table. "Frodo look." She pointed to the ring. He picked it up. "Gandalf."

"Hmm?" he notices the ring in Frodo's hand. "Bilbo's ring. He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End…" Gandalf picks up a envelope and holds it out to Frodo who slips the ring into it.

"Keep it secret, keep it safe.

A week later in the green dragon

"Hey ho, to the bottle I go!  
To heal my heart and drown my woe.  
Rain may fall and wind may blow.  
But there still be -  
many miles to go!

Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,  
and the stream that falls from hill to plain.  
Better than rain or rippling brook  
is a mug of beer inside this Took!"

Pippin and Merry are standing on the tables sing at the top of there lungs. Farren is sitting with a bunch of old hobbits and Frodo has gone to get some drinks. When Frodo returns he smiles at Farren and pushes a mug of ale towards her. She lifted it to her lips and drank. After a while the bunch of young hobbits left the pub. Farren and Frodo set off to bag end. The silence is comfortable; Farren decided that if she had to stay here it wouldn't be so bad. Calmness, serenity and jollity. Frodo opened the door and Farren stepped in. The lights were off but someone was in there.

"Farren." She jumped and twisted towards the voice. It was Gandalf. Frodo rushed in.

"Is it secret?! Is it safe?!" Gandalf almost shouts. Frodo opened a chest in the hallway and rummaged through it, tossing out scrolls and other items in the process. He grabs an old worn envelope. "Ah!" he sighed and handed Gandalf the envelope.

Gandalf snatched it of Frodo and threw it on the fire. "What are you doing?!" Farren and Frodo asked. The envelope was rapidly consumed by the flames, revealing the Ring inside. Gandalf grabs the pair of tongs near the fire and picks up the Ring

"Hold out your hand Frodo, it's quite cool." Gandalf urges. He dropped the Ring on Frodo's hand. Gandalf stood up and turned away from the fire. Farren frowned

"What can you see? Can you see anything?"

"Nothing. There's nothing…" Frodo replied

Gandalf sighed in relief, Farren relaxed, and then his eyes narrow as Frodo corrected himself.

"Wait. There are markings." He told Gandalf

Frodo spoke again "It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it."

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor?" Farren and Frodo asked together.

"In the common tongue it says, 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.'" Gandalf told them.

"You must destroy it Frodo destroy it." Frodo nods to Gandalf's instructions.

"Get it out of The Shire get it to Bree."

"Bree. What about you? "

"Ill meet at the Inn of the Prancing Pony now go." Gandalf instructs. Suddenly all three of them hear a rustling in the leaves. "Wait." Gandalf went outside and with a surprised "Oomph." He had the offender lying at Frodo and Farrens feet.

"Confound it all Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?!" Gandalf thundered. There on the floor lay the shivering fattish form of Sam "I haven't dropped no eaves sir, honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me." Sam pleaded

"A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices."

"What did you hear? Speak!"

"N-n-n-nothing important. That is I heard a good deal about a Ring and a Dark Lord and something about the end of the world but… Please, Mister Gandalf sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anythin' — unnatural."

"Perhaps not. I have thought of a better use for you…" Gandalf smiled.

Through the meadows and fields the trio walk.

"I can't _believe_ I got roped into this." Farren complained. "_I_ didn't eavesdrop." Sam shot her a dirty look. Through the wilderness and forests they walked on till they got to a large field. They passed through the crops. To the hobbits it was like a maze. Finally they got to the other side. "God I am tired. Cant we stop and rest." Farren and Sam complained to Frodo. He nodded; the three of them slumped down next to a large, dark forest. On the other side was Bree.

**A/N**

**OMG- I am exhausted. I'm sorry that's such a loooooooong chapter but if it is going to make more sense then you need the full story. That's for those who haven't watched or read the series.**

**Next chapter is going to be up soon. As soon as this is added to the story Ill be typing it up. I think it's to do with Rivendell, Becky and Millie and Peyton.**

**Review please and thank you for reading ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hi chapter4 is here. YaY. This one is long to. Hopefully not that long but still.

Thank you for all your reviews they are really nice.

The first paragraph is in the main point of view of the maid.

Well enjoy!

Disclaimer; I only own my OC's

Chapter 4; Wide Awake

"Lady Lily, Arwen wishes to speak with you." Lily groaned and rolled over onto her pillow. "Go away it's too early to wake up." Lily mumbled her already quiet voice muffled by the pillow. The maid smiled. Everyone in Rivendell had grown fond of the young elleth and her weird ways. Like how she only got up at twelve AM not before. But she did have her faults. Her phobias for example. Acrophobia; fear of heights, Arachnophobia; Fear of spiders and Claustrophobia; Fear of confined spaces. She was hopeless like that but that wasn't all. Lily was also extremely unlucky. Only yesterday the messenger had come storming into Rivendell and Lily had almost got knocked down by the horse. The messenger then mistook Lily for an enemy spy and shot her leg with an arrow. Of course her situation was made worse because of her ultimate clumsiness. She was the clumsiest elf in the whole of middle earth. Even a blind man was more graceful than Lily. No scrap that. Even a blind orc was more graceful. The maid smiled and gently closed the door behind her.

Lily groaned. The sundial that was on the balcony read ten past twelve. Late again. Since arriving at Rivendell she had developed an annoying habit of being late for everything. Meetings, breakfast, dinner the whole lot. She dragged herself out of bed and pulled a brush through her hair. Presentable she thought. Lily stumbled to the wardrobe; sleep still thick in her eyes. She grabbed the first dress in her reached before slamming the door shut with a loud bang. The dress was beautiful. A long light blue maxi dress that flowed around her lithe figure like water over rocks.

Lily walked contently through the corridors of Rivendell. Never had she seen any place so enticing. Ever. Each passageway was cloaked with long silk draperies. Their long silvery folds flowing onto the ground. "Lily." Arwen called to her from the other end of the passage. Over the time that Lily had been at Rivendell she and Arwen had become good friends. "I have something for you." Arwen smiled and thrust something into her hands. There lay a simple bow and a quiver of arrows. "Arwen! Wow just wow. Arwen you're the best!" Lily gushed, and then she blushed a deep red. "But I don't know how to use it." She admitted.

"Don't worry Lily there are some other elves coming they might teach you." It was Arwen's turn to blush now. "Because I'm afraid I don't know how to use one. But I can give you something else." She gave Lily a small dagger. Its blade was thin and glinted in the sun. The hilt of the dagger was simple with vines running down it.

"Mithril, that's what the blade is made from Mithril. The strongest metal here. It used to belong to my mother, please keep it." Arwen pleaded.

A sudden horse's neigh brought the girls back into reality. "They are here." Arwen exclaimed.

"Who?"

"The elves of Mirkwood." They rushed to the side of the balcony to see a group of riders thunder into Rivendell. They pulled their horses to a stop. They reared up in surprise. The riders calmed them down before dismounting.

"They will teach you."

"Cant wait." Lily grinned

"Aaargghh! Come on Aranestal get moving." Becky almost shouted in frustration. She'd never like horses, this was no exception. Infact this menace was making her loathing of horses worse. If that was even possible. This had to be the worst day of her life. First of all she had fallen out of the huge four poster bed and had a large bruise on her forehead as a consequence. Then she spilled wine on her dress at breakfast so she had to change. Now the blasted horse won't move. It wouldn't have been so bad if they hadn't has to leave for Rivendell that day. "Milady do you need any help?" One of the cities guards asked. Becky may have been vain but she was no Annabelle, pride didn't matter that much. She grabbed at any help she could. "Yes that would be great thank you." She replied.

Boromir trotted through the gates. It was time to leave. Over the days she had been training with him. Becky had found out that even though she could beat her brother up she couldn't use a sword, at least not very well. During her failed training sessions town's people had come to watch. One time Becky had quit demanding that he was cheating. Boromir had walked off obviously not impressed. When he had gone she had flopped to the ground and chucked her sword away in frustration. Urrrgh how hard was it to use a flippin sword. Hard, a voice in her head had said, very hard almost impossible. "Shut up." She had growled at the voice. Then someone had come up to her. Becky smiled at the memory.

"_I__'__m sorry miss but I found this.__"__ A little girl had found and dragged her sword back._

"_Thank you, what's your name.__"__ Becky had asked the girl. _

"_Cartel it means Rose in elvish.__"_

"_What a nice name. Mine is boring old Becky but yours is lovely not boring at all.__"_

_Cartel smiled __"__I saw you fighting the steward's son. You were very good, even though you were defeated.__"_

"_Why thank you. Boromir is a very good swordsman better than me.__"_

"_When I grow up to be a young lady I want to be just like you. I want to fight with a sword and go into battle. That__'__s what you're going to do, isn__'__t it. Go to battle. That__'__s why he is going, so that must be why you're going.__"__ Becky chewed her lip. All she knew was that they were going to Rivendell not to war._

"_I don__'__t know Cartel, maybe I__'__ll go to war and maybe I won't.__"_

"_If you__'__re going to war you need to practise with that sword, not chuck it around.__"__ Cartel told her wisely. __"__You shouldn__'__t be talking to me flopped under a tree, you should be practising.__"__ Becky nodded and stood up._

"_Your right Cartel, thank you, I hope one day we will meet again.__"__ Cartels smile touched her ears as she skipped happily away. __"__Boromir! I__'__m ready to fight again.__"__ Becky had yelled. Boromir and she had sparred and practised all afternoon._

"Becky. Come on." Boromir shouted interrupting her daydream. "Get that horse moving we have a long ride ahead." Becky had smiled and kicked the horse into a bounding trot. The time was here they really were heading for Rivendell.

"Oi Pippin their leaving."

"What!"

"Look theres Frodo, Sam and Farren leaving the shire."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why."

"I don't know."

"Lets follow them."

"What!"

"I said lets fol.."

"I know what you said."

"Then why did you ask."

"What is going on." Peyton asked walking into the room where Pippin and Merry were crouched. Both she and Millie were fully dressed.

"Why are you dressed?"

"Pippin, Pippin, Pippin we're leaving that's why."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because so is Farren. We have decided to follow her. Now as much as I'd love to chat they are getting further and further away as we talk." Millie pointed out. She and Peyton walked into the pantry and started shoving food into their packs. Merry and Pippin glanced at each other before grabbing two extra packs and filling them with food. "We're coming with you." Merry announced. The girls groaned but made no move to stop them. Once the packs were filled the four hobbits set off into the night.

On they ran jumping fences and bushes, their large feet bounding over the lush green grass. Off on an adventure, they thought, how exciting. Silently they followed the other hobbits. Frodo, Sam and Farren seemed unaware of the group following them.

"When did you decide to follow us Peyton?" Merry asked.

"We had a conversation. It went something like this."

"_Oi Millie, look Farrens leaving.__"_

"_No!__"_

"_Yes.__"_

"_Why?__"_

"_How should I know?__"_

"_Cos you're smart.__"_

"_Am I?__"_

"_Aren__'__t you?__"_

"_I don__'__t know.__"_

"_Anyway Peyton moving on I have a plan.__"_

"_Do you?__"_

"_Yes.__"_

"_What is it?__"_

"_What__'__s what?__"_

"_Your plan.__"_

"_What Plan?__"_

"_Your plan.__"_

"_Oh yeah well here it is, we _follow_ them.__"_

"_What?__"_

"_I said we fol_

"_Yeah I know what you said.__"_

"_Why did you ask then?__"_

"_Shut up.__"_

"_Why?__"_

"_Just shut OK. Grab a bag and go downstairs to the pantry start to fill it with food.__"_

"Then we came downstairs and you joined us." Peyton concluded. Merry nodded. She smiled he seemed lost for words. "Whats this Meriadoc Brandybuck lost for words? Never."

"Your conversation was like mine and Pippins."

"Great minds think alike." Peyton quoted.

"Not us then. Great minds? More like stupid minds." Millie muttered. The other hobbits glared at her. "We're not stupid." Peyton protested. She then presently fell over onto her face. "You sure about that. Doesn't show." Millie retorted. Peyton pushed her into a bush with thorns. "Owwwwwwwwwwwww. Peyton why did you do that?" Millie moaned dragging herself out of the brambles.

On they walked. Through fields and farms. Through lakes and rivers. Soon they reached a unfamiliar gate. This was the borders of Hobbiton. Not that the hobbits knew or cared about that. Their minds were fixed on following their friends.

"Come on Pippin." Millie hissed.

"You too Merry, stop lagging behind Peyton." Peyton and Merry had been talking together but as they talked they got farther and farther behind, Both hobbits blushed and hurried to catch up. "Look they are speeding up. "Pippin, look they're taking the Bucklebury ferry." Merry whispered.

"How do you know Merry?"

"Look their headed for that boat. The last one. If we don't get them to see us we'll be left behind." The four young hobbits ran with startling speed. Over the hills until finally in their view were Frodo, Sam and Farren. Surprisingly they were staring at something behind Merry, Pippin, Millie and Peyton. The four hobbits turned slowly and saw nine black figures on horses standing on top of the hill the hobbits had just come over. Nazgûl. The ringwraiths.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Is anyone actually reading this?

Strider and Annabelle sat in a corner of the Prancing Pony. Two candles flickered on the table. Annabelle had put on the clothes that Strider had bid her to wear, a dark green tunic and brown leather boots. On top of that she was wearing a dark hooded cloak fastened with a dull silver pin. Strider sat in silence staring at the door. Annabelle was humming a song and murmuring the lyrics under her breath. The door of the inn began to open. A gust of cold wind blew through the room; Annabelle tightened her cloak closer to her body. Strider pulled his hood over his head and motioned to Annabelle to do the same. She obeyed. The door was fully open now. Seven little people stepped inside. Little people! Annabelle shook her head but it was true. She looked closely, three of them looked familiar. The faces of Farren, Millie and Peyton. "God help me." She whispered. What were the faces of her friends doing on those little people?

Farren felt glad to be in the secure(ish) town of Bree. Safe(ish) from the ringwraiths at the moment. Slowly she replayed the scene in her head, when they had glimpsed the Nazgûl. They had just reached the ferry when Frodo had heard a noise coming from the dales. The noise was evil, whispery and dark, like it brought death on its breath. Sam had identified it as a Black Rider. They had also seen four small shapes on the base of the hill running with all their might towards them. As they drew closer, Farren saw the faces on the shapes. Hobbits. She could see that easily but then she recognized who the hobbits were. Millie, Pippin, Merry and Peyton. When they had reached the ferry, all seven hobbits had leapt into the ferry and rowed across the Brandywine as fast as they could. On the other side they had explored through the old forest and into Bree. From the gates they had made there way to the Prancing Pony. Mist had curled within the streets. The moon was shrouded by thick steely clouds. A bitter chill ran through the air but a cheery warm atmosphere emitted from a small building. A small rusted sign swung from its hinges. THE PRANCING PONY. It read in dirty script above that was a white pony in a rear. The seven hobbits had entered a warm blast of hot air blew on their faces as they stepped inside. The first thing she noticed was that everyone was so _large_ and _big_. The second thing she noticed was two people sitting in a corner, two candles flickering on the table in front of them. They were hooded so you couldn't tell much about them. The most un-nerving thing was that they both seemed to be staring at her and Frodo. Why? Who where they and why did the smaller one seem so familiar to her.

Millie grinned as Frodo set seven tankards of ale on the table. She had never tried ale before and she so wanted to. She grabbed a tankard, grinned at Peyton and downed it in one gulp. The hobbits watched in amusement at the emotions that crossed Millie's face. Smugness, shock, confusion, shock again and then horror. She then spat the whole lot out in one long waterfall sloshing onto the floor. The whole table burst out laughing and Frodo even fell off the floor. Farren then saw a ring fall out of Frodo's pocket and launch into the air. The whole inn was watching as he suddenly disappeared. "Frodo!" she cried. The two hooded figures moved suddenly and quickly. The tall one Farren could see was a man with his bulky yet strangely graceful body and the other one was slim and delicate and her grace was not half of that of the man. She scanned the room searching for Frodo. Where was he?

Annabelle gasped as she watched the small black haired _hobbit_, as Aragorn had told her, disappear into nothing. Strider leapt to his feet and Annabelle copied him. Aragorn strode to the other side of the inn. He seemed to have spotted something on the other side of the inn. The little people's eyes followed her and Strider, it was un-nerving. Strider grabbed a small, black haired, wriggling figure from behind a large post. They excited the room through a wooden arch like doorway, up a flight of stairs and into the small but cosy room that was Striders.

"What do you want?" The hobbit asked backing into the door.

"Strider: "A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry. Frodo cried

"I carry nothing!"

"Indeed." Strider replied. Annabelle sat on the bed it groaned underneath her weight she removed the hood of her cloak. "I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift."

"Who are you?" Frodo whispered

"Are you frightened?"

"Yes."

"Not frightened enough. I know what hunts you." The door burst open, Annabelle jumped in surprise, and Strider drew his sword the sound of metal on metal ringing through the air.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" the fat ginger one cried.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming." Aragorn slid his sword back into his sheath. "Annabelle!" Farren gasped. There looking shocked was their human friend. Her blonde hair tousled from the hood. A sudden crashing noise startled the group. "They are here." Aragorn said. He silently extinguished the candles with his fingers. "Sleep." He told the hobbits.

Annabelle moved over to the window. Strider was watching something in the other side; a hobbit sized room was filled with seven of the Nazgûl. The beds were filled with seven hobbit shapes. The black riders raised their swords above the shapes.

And plunged

A/N

Seriously, is anyone actually reading this? If you are then please please please please review. Cos if you don't review I don't know if anyone is reading it and if I don't know that then I don't write as fast

xxEnelyaxx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Thank you for you wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except my OC's

Chapter 6

Lily frowned as she watched her teacher show her how to hold the bow. God, how can these men, no wait _elves_ she corrected herself, be so good at this. Ok so they had been alive and practising for hundreds, thousands, of years more than her, but still it was very embarrassing. Apparently elves had a natural ability for archery, healing and grace. Lily had absolutely no skill for any of those. When doing archery the arrow would fly about a million meters from the target. With healing she seemed to make the poor elf she was meant to be healing, even more wounded and in pain. The worst one was grace; she had absolutely none of it. Even walking over a flat surface was trouble. Most elves liked her but were afraid of getting hurt so skirted around her.

Her teacher looked nervous. Poor guy, Lily didn't blame him; she wondered what Arwen had given him to be my teacher after what happened with the last one. Lily cringed inwardly at the memory. She had been practising alone. This was only to be advised as she would be the only one getting hurt. Lessien Míriel her tutor had come strolling along to find Lily. Scratched, bleeding, and in pain Lily had thought Lessien was an intruder by the way she had stomped into the clearing. Quick as lightning Lily had three arrows flying through the air aimed right at Lessien's heart. They hit not missing the target. Lily had rushed over and tried to heal her. For once it had worked. Lessien got better but not completely. At this moment in time Lessien was travelling to the grey havens. "Mistress Lily." Fingolfin her teacher said "Arwen wishes to speak with you." Lily nodded and ran towards the house of Elrond.

"Arwen, Arwen!" Lily cried. Elrond was standing with Glorfindel talking about a fellowship.

"Lord Elrond do you know where Arwen is, she wanted me."

"My daughter is down by the stables." Elrond informed her. Lily nodded and took off racing through the corridors of Rivendell. Elves scattered out of her way, shocked by the speed Lily was using. A couple of metres away from the stable Lily cannoned into someone. She rebounded of his back, stumbled and ended up on her butt on the floor. "Ohmygod I'm so sorry." Lily gushed. The elf she had run into turned around and smiled at her.

"You are in a rush."

"Huh, me? Oh yeah. I'm Lily by the way and you are?" Straight to the point, that was Lily.

"Legolas Pr… no just Legolas."

"Nice to meet you Legolas, anyway is Arwen in there? The stables I mean." Lily inquired.

"Yes she is, I must be going but it was nice to meet you." Legolas said before walking away. "Wow." Lily said. A giggle came from the door of the stables. There stood Arwen in all her beauty a beautiful smile plastered across her face. "Wow." Lily spoke again "He didn't mind be bumping into him, now that is good. But onto the subject of why you called me."

"Lily I am going away for a few days. I need to find someone."

"Oh." Arwen pulled a white horse from the stables.

"Lily I must leave now, keep on training within archery and maybe you'll get a special teacher." Arwen mounted. "_Noro lim, noro lim, Asfaloth!_" she cried and her horse galloped away. Lily sighed and turned away. I guess its back to archery now she thought.

Annabelle moved over to the window. Strider was watching something in the other side; a hobbit sized room was filled with seven of the Nazgûl. The beds were filled with seven hobbit shapes. The black riders raised their swords above the shapes. And plunged. Annabelle stifled a gasp. The Nazgûl stabbed the decoy hobbits they had planted in the hobbits room. Frodo's eyes snapped open. "What are they?" he asked his voice barely a whisper. "The Nazgûl, ring-wraiths, they were once nine kings, Sauron gave them nine rings of power. Blinded by greed they took them. The rings turned them into well the black riders. Long ago they fell under the domination of the One, and they became Ringwraiths, shadows under his great Shadow, his most terrible servants." Aragorn replied. "Come we must leave now, make haste." The hobbits grabbed their packs and Annabelle fastened her cloak. "We must head to Rivendell." He instructed. The gates of Bree had been knocked down so they exited quickly. They started along the east-west road. A small pony called Bill that Sam had stolen from the stables in tow.

"What is this place Strider?" Millie asked. They stood looking up at a ruined small castle fortress that stood on a hill. "Weathertop young hobbit." They began the climb up the hill. Darkness settled on the valley. The group found a tiny cave built into the ascent. "We rest here." Aragorn told them. "I am going off to scout, stay here. Annabelle you look after them." With that he was gone. Annabelle watched as the day faded into the night, as black covered the lands. Still Strider did not return. The group began to feel uneasy. Like a great shadow was looming over them. The hobbits and Annabelle scrambled onto the top of the hill. Flickers of black shadow creep round the edges. A chill crept into the group, fear thick in the air, tension so sharp you could cut it in half. Then they saw them. The Nazgûl. Black cloaks billowing in the wind. Swords pointed at Frodo. They stepped closer and closer. Death was upon them.

Lily felt bored. She was lounging about in her bedroom. There was nothing to do. She had already injured her tutor of archery only five minutes after returning. Borrrrring. Then she had been confined to her room for two days. Little did she know her afternoon was about to get very exciting.

"THE RINGBEARER IS HERE!"

"HE IS INJURED."

"GET HIM TO ELROND." The voices shouted. Lily rushed to the window that looked out towards the gates of Rivendell. Seeing the commotion she dashed downstairs to find Arwen. She stumbled out onto the courtyard. Elrond stood grimfaced with Elladan and Elrohir. Of course Elladan and Elrohir always looked grim. Arwen was dismounting Asfaloth. Two small creatures were on the horse also. One was grey and ashen faced. He was burdened with a large nasty looking wound. The other was rosy cheeked and her hair was a wild mess. Farren. Some how she just knew it was Farren. "Farren!" she shouted so happy that her friend was here. Farren whirled around seeing Lily for he first time. "LILY!" she looked so happy.

"OMG Farren you've shrunk."

"Yeah I know."

"_No way"_

"Oh shut up."

"Nope, Farren is a shorty, Farren is a shorty." Lily teased. Farren growled and lunged pushing Lily into a blonde elf. It caught her just before she was about to tumble off the edge of the railing into the deep blue waters below. "Thanks." she told the elf. Then much to her horror she realised that it was Legolas. "Hello Lily, nice to meet you again." He let go of her and walked in the direction of Elrond. Lily's face was bright red with embarrassment. "OMG Farren that's the second time I've bumped into him." She moaned. Farren giggled "Looks like you have a lot to tell me." She told Lily, who then grabbed Farrens arm and propelled her towards her bedroom.

Annabelle trudged alongside Bill the pony, you could tell by the look on her face that it was not a good day. First Strider had hauled them out of bed at god only knows what time in the morning. Then the Nazgûl had attacked them, almost killed them in fact but Strider had saved them all by chasing the ringwraiths away with fire. Well almost saved them all. Frodo had been stabbed with a morgul blade. Apparently that wasn't good. He and Samwise had gone looking for some plant to help the poison when this beautiful woman, no beautiful was not the word to describe her. Astonishing, breathtaking, divine and angelic that was what she looked like. Anyway this woman had turned up on a spotless white horse claiming to be Aragorn's friend almost adopted sister. She had whisked Frodo and Farren away and now the rest were left to trudge to Rivendell. Boring or what? Boring. Annabelle's feet hurt like crazy, the hobbits were lucky their feet didn't get tired. Soon a large mountain loomed in front of them. "We're not going through _that _are we Strider?" Millie asked looking dubiously at the large mountain in front of them.

"Yes we are." He replied.

"OMG Strider you are so funny, telling jokes like that. You are joking right?"

"No."

"What!" Millie was shocked. When she finally realised that Strider wasn't joking she mimed fainting in alarm. With that they started up the mountain. Now this was the mountain that the stone giants lived on so Strider was expecting trouble. But luckily they made a relatively safe crossing except when Annabelle the ungraceful slipped and almost fell down the mountain. Strider was far ahead of the others so he couldn't do anything about it. The four hobbits reached out and clamped onto her hands. But their hands were sweaty from walking so far. They were losing grip. Annabelle's feet scrabbled at slippery rock but she was losing grip. Then suddenly Strider was there his strong arms pulling her up in no time. "Be more careful next time." He told her and they continued on. Finally they broke free of the mountain. There nestled in between a waterfall and a forest. Running along a rocky path the group were exhausted. All most of them wanted was to rest and wash. Annabelle's legs ached and protested but she still ran on.

Lily watched as five people ran up the marble causeway of Rivendell. She didn't recognize any of the faces but there was something familiar about two of them. Their posture, hair and skin, everything. Then suddenly she realized that it was Millie and Peyton! She grinned and rushed down the stairs towards the gate. Everything was right now. They were together again, well almost.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabelle looked sadly out of her window. They were together again. Almost. Becky wasn't there. Lily was Annabelle's best friend but she and Becky shared a special bond. She guessed it must be the fact that both of them had had bad pasts. Annabelle had been abused by her step father. Becky had been in a care home, her past hadn't been bad if you put it like that but she had witness a murder. Sort of. One of the young girls had pushed a mentor down the stairs. Becky had seen it all. The woman's spine cracked on the hard floor. Dead as a doormat. Sort of. Because doormats aren't strictly dead. This made Becky hard and cold, only opening up to her friends.

Farren was happy. Very happy indeed. For once she wasn't the odd one out. Back on earth. (Remembering that they were now on middle earth so they refer to earth as a different planet) Back on earth she had been the odd one out. Lily, Annabelle and Becky had been tight and Millie and Peyton were sisters. She had been the one who disrupted the harmony. Now she had all the hobbits to be with. Annabelle was waiting for Becky, shunning Lily and Lily; poor Lily had no-one. Not one person. Arwen was with Aragorn all the time but Farren didn't care. She was on top, on a high. This had been the best month of her life. Life couldn't ever get any better for her. Could it?

Becky was tired, sweaty and dirty. The three things she hated most. Her horse had run of and now she had walked through the large plains of… of….. of oh whatever. Now she had crossed a mountain and Rivendell was in sight. And what a sight it was. Elaborately carved archways, silver silken draperies. Everything. After running across ugly (according to Becky anyway) plains, a spot of beauty was welcoming. She walked down the causeway reached the gate and fainted of exhaustion.

Millie had never seen so much FOOD. Piles of the stuff, heaps of the stuff. She was in heaven. It was nice food to. Delicious stuff. The best bit? Becky was here! The worst bit? Lily was not. Well physically she was, mentally she wasn't. It was like living with a ghost. She just drifted around. Lost in her daydreams. Millie on the other hand had been full of life. Although Millie was always cheerful, those days before Middle Earth she had been sadder than usual. Bit now she was happy again.

Peyton LOVED Rivendell. It was her favourite place in Middle earth ever. Not that she'd been to many places. But that didn't matter. Rivendell was fun.

Lily gazed over the valley of Ismaraldis. Tomorrow Elrond was holding a meeting. It was called the 'Council of Elrond'. Annabelle, Becky and herself had been invited. For some reason the hobbits were not invited but Lily had heard that they were going to hide in the bushes surrounding the meeting place. Lily slid some arrows into her quiver and hid a dagger in her boot. Unlike Becky and Annabelle who were wearing dresses, Lily had decided to wear a tunic with leggings and leather boots. She then topped that with her slightly worn but cosy leather jacket which had somehow survived the journey in to Middle Earth. She checked herself in the mirror. Presentable. Lily sighed and then walked out the door.

A/N

I am so sorry this took a long time to do. But can I ask you something?

REVIEW.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW


	8. Chapter 8

If there was a prize for who felt like the biggest twat, Lily would've won it. She only came because Annabelle and Becky persuaded her to come. And the fact that she could see Legolas. But THAT was TOTALLY irrelevant. She was mainly there to support Arwen. She was going through a tough time at that moment and Lily had a sneaking suspicion that it was something to do with Strider. Lily didn't trust him. Sure everyone sung his praises but Lily thought there was something strange about him. She didn't doubt he was a good man, dedicated to helping, but there was something behind that calm mask and Lily wanted it out. She was napped from her daydream by Becky sitting next to her.

"Lily! Thinking about Aragorn?"

"Hmmmn?"

"You have your 'Strider' face on."

"I have a face for that?"

"Yup! You have a face for most things, its most amusing. When thinking about Strider your eyebrows deepen and your nose scrunches right up."

"I must look a right twat." Lily blushed.

"Yeah huh! You have others as well. Arwen is really cute, you smile but its really grim and your eyebrows furrow."

"Shit-"

"I'm not finished!" Becky interrupted " My personal favourite is your Legolas face."

Lily blushed a even deeper red. She squirmed in her seat. Becky was enjoying this far too much.

"Your eyes go sharp and you look really calm"

"You are soooooo gonna burn Becky Chubbs!"

"Soooooo Scary!"

"Bugger you! I'll have to work on hiding my emotions!"

"You do that sweetie" Becky smiled and turned to Annabelle who had just walked in.

She had a Legolas face? How freakin embarrassing. Lord Elrond, who had been talking to the Mirkwood elves, cleared his throat and stepped up to the stone Dias.

"Friends of Rivendell, we are here to decide the fate of this ring. He gestured to Frodo. "Frodo, the ring please." Frodo took out the ring. Several people gasped. Boromir, the man from Minas Tirith, sat up in his seat. Frodo place the ring on the stone in the middle of the council. He looked at Gandalf. Who nodded.

"The ring must be destroyed!" Elrond announced. Gimli stood up.

"Well what the hold up! Let's destroy it." He swung his axe and hit the ring with all his might. The axe snapped into a million little pieces and Gimli was thrown back into his seat. The ring was un marked but it had sunk into the rock a couple of inches.

"E-P-I-C-F-A-I-L" Lily grinned. Everyone looked at her. "What? It was!" Everyone turned back to Elrond.

"The ring must be taken to Mount Doom in Mordor."

"What the hell is a Mordor?" Becky asked. No one answered.

"Who is going to do that?" Lily inquired. "You'd have to be CRAY – ZAY!"

"Well you fit that bill then." Annabelle whispered. Everything was quiet for a second before people started bickering over who was going to go. Lily sighed.

"I'll go!" Frodo cried. "I'll go!" No one heard him. Except Lily. But other than that, no one. Lily felt a shred of pity for Frodo so decided to take action. She stood up on her chair and shouted. "OI! YOU BUNCH OF DODDERING FOOLS. No disrespect Gandalf. THIS LITTLE HOBBIT WANTS TO SAY SOMETHING AND ALL OF YOU ARE FAR TOO BUSY DECIDING WHO IS CRAY-ZAY ENOUGH TO TAKE THE RING. WELL I FOUND SOMEONE! FRODO BAGGINS!" She ended her speech by jumping off her chair and turning to the hobbit. "Well what you say Frodo?"

"I'll take the ring to Mordor." Everyone stared at him. "But I don't know how to get there." Typical isn't it?

-When Farren heard Lily shouting she almost laughed. Thankfully though, she held it in other wise their position away. Not that it was the best way to watch the secret council meeting. Lucky for her, the next part of the council was a bit more serious.

"I will go with you Mr Baggins. For I know the way. I give you my staff." Gandalf pronounced joining Frodo by his side. Aragorn stepped up.

"I too will go. You have my sword."

"And my bow." Legolas piped up.

"You have my axe." Gimli bellowed. Farren had a suspicion that he only stepped up because Legolas did. He didn't want an elf out doing him.

"You had his axe." Lily announced dryly "It's in a million pieces and not going to be very successful in battle now." Trust Lily!

-Boromir was up next. Pledging himself to Frodo. Becky watched with keen eyes. She waited five seconds before hopping up and almost yelling. "Hey, ya not leaving with out me!" She grinned "You have my sword. But I'm keeping it Frodo, sorry!" She went and stood next to Boromir. Annabelle jumped up as well. "Don't forget me! I'm going as well!" Everyone then turned to Lily who was looking at her nails.

She finally noticed. "What? Oh, you want me to go with them! Do you think I'm crazy like all them?" No one answered. "O-K Don't answer that. But still. Seriously!" Becky and Annabelle stared at her.

"Fuck you Belle. I hate your stupid puppy ears." Annabelle stared some more. "Ooops I meant eyes. Come on then. Lets Fllllllyyyyyyyyyyyy! Up up here we go go. Up up here we go go. Lets flyyyyyyyyy. "

A/n

Hey anyone like it. Tell me then. In a REVIEW! Double chocolate chip cookies if you can tell me what song Lilys last lines come from!


	9. Chapter 9

Counting Stars

They left Rivendell in a line. Frodo and Farren at the head, they were closely followed by Gandalf. Legolas and Lily were in third. Gimli staggered after them. Millie, Peyton. Pippin and Merry went single file behind. Becky, Boromir and Annabelle came nest just in front of Sam with Bill the pony. Aragorn brang up the rear.

For miles they walked. Over hills and valleys through deserts and swamps. Annabelle's legs felt like jelly. She envied Lily for being an elf, Lily didn't get tired nor did she need to sleep. The hobbits had a lot more energy than she did. Even Aragorn and Boromir who where the same race as she was, could go longer then she could. At least Becky understood.

About 30 days from Rivendell they stopped at the top of a tail plateau. The sun was beating down and it was quite pleasant up there, for the first time in 30 days there was peace. Sam settled down to cook a meal. The smell of eggs mushrooms and fried beef sausages filled the camp. Sam was a good cook. He and Frodo watched the other hobbits being taught how to use a sword. Annabelle was watching with curious eyes, she also didn't know how to use a sword. Bad planning, right? Going to save the world and doesn't know how to use her own weapon. That – Sucks.

Becky was sunbathing on a rock. Boromir kept glancing at her and almost getting gutted by Merry and Pippin, who had so little control over their swords, they were almost good. But not quite. Millie and Peyton were not much better; at least they had some control over where the pointy sword went. Not much control, but some. Lily was up on the tallest rock on the plateau silently cursing Gandalf who had put her up there. Lily had a phobia of heights. Farren was quietly sitting; with her legs crossed she looked like she was mediating.

"Uhhhhhgh." Lily groaned, "I'm sooooooo going to puke." Legolas looked up to where she was standing. Farren sighed and rolled her eyes. Lily was SUCH a Drama Queen. "If the view wasn't she so amazing I would have fainted already!" They ignored her. "Ugghh." Out of the corner of her eye she saw a large black cloud. It was moving straight towards them, even though she had super elf sight she couldn't work out what they were.

Lily jumped down from her rocks and moved towards the cloud. She was closer now and so were they, birds. "Legolas?" she asked. He shook his head. "They are to far away Lily." The others had noticed now. Gandalf was squinting and Aragorn had stood up.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted. They were close enough now to see.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted, as everyone scuffled to hide. In seconds the crows where above them, flying over head. They didn't stay long, soon enough they flew away.

"Spies of Saruman, we can not carry on going this way. We must take the path of Cahadras." Gandalf bellowed. Lily shrieked.

"WHAT! You mean that, tall, spooky, spider infested mountain."

"Yes." Gandalf replied all wizard like.

"Oh god. I'm gonna puke" Becky grimaced at this and rushed forward.

"Lily, there is nothing to worry about, there won't be any spiders, AND, we will be going round the bottom." She sent an evil look Gandalf that could have sent an orc running for its Momma. Or in this case, Gandalf saying…

"Yes of course, round the bottom, nothing to fear."

"NOTHING TO FEAR? FUCK YOU GANDALF! .OMG. IM GOING TO DIE!" Lily was not impressed. They where not near the bottom of Cahadras, they were all they way near the top. There was a lot of snow there. Though, luckily Lily was so light she walked on top of it. Becky personally couldn't see where Lily was coming from. Literally, the snow was so thick that she couldn't see anything. That was before the mountain started to shake. Several Rocks covered with snow fell on them. Well almost.

"There is a fell voice in the air!" Legolas cried.

"It's EEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL" Lily yelled.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf corrected before raising his staff and shouting in elvish. But to no avail, the mountain still shook. It shook so much an entire shelf of snow fell on them covering them in snow. Everyone tried to cover the hobbits but it was difficult. Legolas and Lily popped up first, The others managed to drag themselves out as well. It took longer than expected because Lily stood there laughing at Boromir's hand that was poking out and wiggling. She just cracked up and ended up rolling on the floor. She soon realised this was a bad idea as the snow was cold (No duh!)

"We have to turn back." Lily stuttered blue with cold.

"That would be a good idea." Legolas agreed.

"We should go to my city!" Boromir suggested.

"The mines of Morias!" Gimli shouted, "My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!" Gandalf shook his head.

"Let the ring bearer decide."

"Please not the mines, please not the mines" Lily whispered much to the amusement of Becky and Annabelle.

"WE go through the mines." Frodo decided.

"AWWWWW. Fuckety shit fuck!" Lily groaned. The other girls stared at her display of swearing.

"Language Lily!" Farren gasped. A grin plastered on her face. "Smile and the world smiles back at you."

"The world ain't doin to much smiling today! Its must be on its period. Oh wait that's Boromir." This set them all off. Boromir, for his credit, stood looking mightily confused. Actually, so did al the men. Other than Gandalf because he's a wizard and knows everything.

"Lily!" Becky gasped "Boromirs not on his period!"

"How would you know?" Millie intercepted.

"You been looking down his pants then?" Peyton continued.

"We knew you wanted to but seriously?"Farren grinned as she watched Becky get redder and redder. But Annabelle really put the spice in the chilli by going up to Boromir and saying

"Boromir my friend. I would much appreciate it if you kept out of Becky pants. Two wrongs don't make a right." The girls giggled.

"Try three wrongs then Annie!" Lily called. They all smiled. The men however looked at them with WTF faces. That, for people who had never done them before, were looking pretty WTF'ed up.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N

HOWDY! Or not howdy, just yeah. So was it a chapter? Oh wait of course it was a chapter duh! Did you like it. Was it WTF enough for you. Just kidding, it WILL get more serious, unless you dont want it to. OH crap. What shall I do? Serious or not. I KNOW. YOU SHALL DECIDE MY LOYAL READER. YOU SHALL DECIDE. WRITE A REVEIW TELLING ME IF YOU WANT IT SERIOUS OR NOT. Sorry for the loads of caps there. Ok gonna post this now. SEE U TOMORROW! Not literally


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

Hey! Next chapter. I hope you are all enjoying it. Thank you for reviewing and favouring and following and all that. This chapter is about... STUFF! Its called WIDE AWAKE. Or, as I like to call it.

THE (CREEPY) MINES OF (SUPER) MARIO

Yes! Anyway. Thank you to Browneyedgirl87 for reviewing. YOU ARE AMAZING. I'm glad you like it. Also, about the mushy stuff. This is really good cos, I really wanted to do a mushy fluffy stuffings bit for this chapter and you have given me a reason to. Gosh, thank you!

ENJOY!

Lily was pissed. Off, that is. She hadn't had any drink. Yet anyway. They had long since come down from Cahdhras. Now they were going to Moria. One extreme to another. Both bad extremes. She shivered and edged closer to Legolas pulling her cloak tighter around her body. She needed something to entertain her And luckily it was provided. For some reason Becky started to hum the super Mario theme tune. "Da da da da da dadadadad dad da bosh! Dadadadada da da da da dadadadadad ddadadada dadadadadadadadadadadad da da dad adad. Beep, beep eep!"

"The mines of Moria are up ahead." Gandalf told them, unbothered by the girls singing. If you could call it that. (You couldn't, if you wanted to know)

"No dissing Super Mario bro!"

"You may be a wizard." Annabelle added

"But you ain't no-" Becky continued

"NINJA WIZARD!" Millie and Peyton screamed in unison.

"Oh God." Lily grinned "Not this." The girls screamed in joy and started dancing around.

"I totally bagsy being Frodo!" Farren bellowed.

"Me is Gandalfs." Millie said in a totally cheesy deep voice.

"Aragorn!" Becky yelled.

"Awww I wanted to be him!" Peyton whined. Everyone grinned.

"You can share with me PeyPey." Millie said.

"I guess I'm Boromir!" Annabelle. "But I'm not on my period!" The girls exploded with laughter.

"Anyway, Boromir sucks." Boromir looked sulky.

"What s wrong with being me." He asked "And I'm not on my period. Nor have I ever been." He added after an afterthought. This set the girls off again. Gandalf broke them off by saying

"We have arrived."

"Were is the door." Millie stated the obvious.

"There isn't one" Merry replied. Edging closer to her.

"Doors are for people with no imagination." Lily shouted across to them.

"I prefer having no imagination than a broken leg and arm!" Millie shot back. Peyton grinned.

"Awww. I forgot about that! Lets tell them all. We have enough time." Time they had indeed as Gandalf was trying and failing (EPICALLY) to open the door. So they all sat down. Pippin and Peyton sat near the waters edge and Merry sat with Millie on a large rock. Annabelle stood next to them. Sam, Frodo and Aragorn were setting free the pony. (Bill wasn't it.) Lily and Legolas sat in the tree. Lily balanced precariously on the branch and the story began.

_10 year old Lily Kennedy was on the run. From the ice cream truck. She had her pack on her back and was running in the middle of the road. She probably should have run on the side walk but the van had the words 'If you don't like my driving, stay off the side walk' so she took the advice. Hey, It was free, never look a gift horse in the mouth. Unless of course, it had a disease. This one did. It was KillLilyKennedyITIS. It wasn't very rare, quite common actually. Lily had been running for 5 minutes before she stopped, panting for breath. Why was she running for breath? Why was she running from the truck. Because she didn't like the ice cream they had given her so she shoved it in her face. The only safe place was here._

_DING DING DINGYDONG DONG_

_Or not. The ice cream truck followed her as she ran through the town. The only safe place now? Farrens. The large block of flats emerged from the distance. She ran right up to it and didn't go through the door. She climbed up the pipes and clambered through the window. Landing in a heap in front of Farren and Millie._

"The END" Lily finished.

"Err not quite." Millie added. "I remember me saying "Lily what the frick?" and then you said. "I have no fricks."

"Then I said." Farren piped up "What is wrong with the front door?" you replied "Doors are for people with no imagination." Then promptly opened our window and fell out of it."

"Yeah well? Whats your point?" Lily asked

"None. None my dear friend." Lily stuck out her tongue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Boromir and Becky stood near Gandalf. "Ur? Boromir?"

"Yes Lady Becky?" He sounded resigned.

"You know that, I don't think your rubbish. Or your on your period. I think your pretty cool"

"You do?" He looked towards her. She looked into his eyes. They were nice eyes, safe.

"Yeah. Your loyal. Like a little puppy." She felt bad for saying that.

"Aren't puppies meant to be cute?"

"U mm. Not all of the time?"

"That was a question."

"That was a question."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No it was not. NIH UH"

"Stop being a child."

"Sorry." She felt guilty.

"O K" she grinned and gave him a quick hug. Then quickly scampered across to Millie. Grinning evilly. Bromir smiled slightly. She was a mystery. But a very pleasant one.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Peyton leaned into Pippin. He was warm. And smelt of apples and spices. Her favourite.

"Pip?"

"Yeah Peyton."

"Why are you staring at the water?"

"I would rather be staring at you." He blushed. Shocked he had just said that.

"_Really."_ Peyton was surprised. No one had ever said that to her.

"Yes. You hair is really... brown." He seemed to have trouble coming up with that one.

"And your eyes are really …...eye like." He smiled.

"Eye like? I can live with that." He put his arm around her and chucked a pebble into the water. Peyton closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment as much as she could.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Merry was staring at Millie. She was so weird. Humming a little song and chucking pebbles into the water. Perhaps, that was what she was like. She just stared in the distance.

"Merry?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that Peyton and Pippin are a bit involved."

"He likes her you know. Thinks she's awesome."

"I think your like a carrot."

"Thank you. You look like a potato."

"Thats good. I'm glad you dont think I look like a star or anything."

"Why."

"It would be awkward. Like errrm. Lily! Or Becky. They are Awkward. Becky's father hit her you know."

"No."

"Mmmm its her BIG secret."

"Why did you tell me then?"

"Your safe. And nice. A friend."

"She never fully healed."

"OK."

"Its her whole existence. I hope Boromir can heal her."

"We can hope."

"Merry."

"Yes?"

"Did you know. I used to self harm."

A/N

Yes. Yes. Yes. She used to self harm. One of my best friends used to and I want this to be a tribute of her. I hope u get better soon xx xxx xxx.

Not much fluffiness. I know. I'm just not that good at it yet. Hope it was good. Next time : Mario mines, camera blushes and a whole bunch of orcs.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n Sorry for the gap between updates. Homework. It explains everything right? I did this in a rush to get you guys a chapter so enjoy. Sorry for grammar and spellings, my grammar and spell checks are glitching like a boss. So I'm failing like a boss and swearing like one to. God, I'm like REALLY badasss sometimes. :) Anyway, ENJOY!

Annabelle shifted uneasily on her feet. She watched the water uneasily while she listen to Gandalf. He really was failing. Luckily, Frodo the small was here to help. So whoop di do and an open sesame from Lily and the door when CREAK. It was OPEN! Annabelle felt like doing the Chickety china dance that she and Becky had made up but restrained herself. Barely though. Barely. She glanced over at Becky and she knew she was thinking the EXACT same thing. It was one of those 'oh MAN we are so frickin awesome' moments. (I bet you get those to, I know I do.) Smirking but trying to hide it Annabelle followed Gandalf the WISE (If he is so wise how come Freakin FRODO got the password) into the mines.

As soon as she got in there she knew this was her type of place. Dark, creepy, cramped oh and yeah, FULL OF BONES. Shit. She whimpered and took a couple of steps back. Legolas stepped other to one of the piles of bones "Goblins!" he hissed yanking a arrow out of one of the _bodies_. Annabelle realised that was what they were. Dwarf bodies. The fellowship started to leave the mines but before they could leave a HUGE and I mean HUGE tentacle burst out the water and pulled Frodo off his feet.

"Oh FRICK!" Farren shrieked.

"It's a giant squid thingy." Marley agreed.

"It's obviously an OCTOPUS!" Lily yelled, drawing her bow and notching an arrow. However as she shot it the arrow somehow got twisted and she ended up stabbing herself. "Oh that SON OF A-" (I will not put the endless torrent of swear word that poured from Lily's mouth) She scrambled back into the cave. Leaving her friends to fight the octopus.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted.

"Strider!" Frodo screamed like a little girl.

"Frodo!" Farren yelled back. A tentacle swiped at her. Luckily Boromir fended it off with his sword.

"Farren!" Millie and Peyton exclaimed. They clung to Gandalf like limpets.

"Becky!" Boromir called.

"Boromir!"

"Gimli!"

"Annabelle!"

"FUCK!" That was Lily. Her 'wound' hurt. Alot. The girls laughed at that, she was such a drama queen was Lily.

"Legolas." Aragorn shouted again pointing to the large octopus. Legolas understood and shot an arrow at his head. It squealed, yes _squealed_, in pain and dropped Frodo who fell into Aragorns arms. They all ran into the mines, the watcher flailed behind them, an avalanche of large rocks blocked the entrance. They were safe from the watcher but not from Moria.

"I guess its the mines of Mario then." Becky broke the awkward silence that they had all been in.

"No shit." Peyton muttered earning her a warning glare from Becky.

"It's a four day journey to the other side." Gandalf told them and off the journey went.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Becky wasn't the most observant of people but even she could see that Lily was paler then usual. Actually, she looked VERY pale. They had been walking for a day, they had stopped ONCE. Most of them were tired but they had energy. Sweat dripped from Lily's forehead, for a while Becky pondered why she would be like that. Until she remember. Lily had shot herself with her arrow! No one had remembered as they had been to focused on the watcher ut Lily had slunk from veiw once she had been hit. Becky moved closer to Gandalf, this gave her a better veiw of Lily. Her eyes widened when she saw the wound on her arm. The arrow had been broken in half but the point went in deep. Blood had crusted around the edge and it looked bad. She nudged Gandalf.

"Hey, old man. Can we stop? I mean, Lily..." She trailed off. Gandalf looked over at Lily's pale face and nodded.

"We rest soon." The relief on everyone's faces was evident. After a short while they found a small alcove higher up in the wall. There were several steps up to it. It was large enough for them all to fit if they squeezed. Near the mouth of the cave was a rock. It was a good lookout rock. There was a pile of dry musty firewood in the middle so they set that alight. Becky hadn't realised how cold she had been until she sat next to that fire. Everyone gathered around it. Sitting on their bedrolls. Only when they had dispersed into small areas of their own did Becky bring up Lily.

"Lily. Have you attended to you arm?" Lily looked up and blushed shaking her head.

"No wonder it looks like shit." Millie added in. Aragorn, being the best healer took Lily to the corner of the cave to clean her up. He surveyed the wound and shook his head.

"What were you thinking? Good job Becky noticed, you'd be dead in days if this had gone on any longer. Mind this will hurt." With that he tore the arrow from her arm, Lily screeched. Quickly Aragorn put some herbs on the wound and tightly twisted it around her arm keeping the herbs safe.

"This is the best I can do, you'll need elven medicine soon though. Sorry." He rejoined the others. Lily hot on his heels. Dinner that night was a peaceful affair and a calm atmosphere settled over the company. Soon enough only Lily and Legolas were left awake. Legolas, because he was on guard duty didn't notice Lily was awake. So when she spoke he jumped startled.

"Hey!"

"Lily?" He couldn't keep the shock from his voice.

"The one and only."

"Mm. What do you want?" He turned back towards his watch.

"A camera." Wondering why Legolas turned to see inside the cave. Pippin and Merry had somehow got their arms around each other, that screamed Peyton prank. Peyton and Millie were on the other side. Peyton was holding Pippins hand and Millie had her arms touching Merry's. Annabelle was curled up next to Aragorn and his hand rested on hers. Legolas smiled briefly at that. Annabelle was a very stunning girl in her own right. And he liked the fact that Aragorn was happy. Sort of. Becky had her head resting on Boromirs shoulder.

"It's a blusher all right." Lily stated. He nodded and went back to watching. Lily came and sat next to him. "I was going to die. If that arrow stayed in my arm, thats what Aragorn said. What would have happened if I died Legolas?" He mused her question for a second.

"If you died...I think we wouldn't be the same. It would be like a lights gone out."

"I suppose. If I do die, I didn't think it would be like this."

"No. None of us did." She sighed at his words.

"No hope?" Those words were what all the girls had been saying in their heads.

"No hope. No. There IS hope, we've barely just begun our journey. It has yet to come to a point with NO HOPE." They said no more. Lily just sat there thinking about what she had just heard. We've barely just begun our journey. We've barely just begun our journey. We've barely just BEGUN.


End file.
